bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bold Invitation
"This is some random article/RP in which invites all Gravity Force Members to participate in a War with Margin Heart who had been possessed by his own power. This is the starting RP which would act as the invitation to many other RPs you might like to participate. Each RP will be done one-by-one and each will have atleast 2-3 Users doing the active RP including me (Yuki-chama). I know I'm not a good host but I'll try my best in handling this arc." Lone Black Garuga 13:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Standing over the top of the highest building in some unknown city, Margin had let gone a maniacal laughter which echoed throughout the city, gaining the attention of thousands of citizens. He chuckled, feeling rather excited. After a few moments, blazing flames enveloped the city, cries of the citizens running for their life was heard. The towering buildings crumbled down into rubble. Margin was surely letting loose in the city, how many has he killed? Hundreds...Thousands? He didn't care, he didn't even bother looking at the burning bodies of the citizens caught by the flames he himself had started. "MARGIN!!" The voice of a familiar looking young woman gained Margin's attention. He looked at her with a taunting stare. Slowly, he walked towards her and let the tip of his fingers touch the woman's chin. Yukidomari, the name of the said woman, started to cry, the sight of Margin doing this was too much. To her surprise, her eyes had caught a glimpse of a sinister grin on Margin's face, something she only see when Margin would start his hollow hunt. Margin's hand started to glow red, an orb of energy started form. Yuki's body won't move, the pressure of being near Margin was simply overwhelming. SLAP! Margin's hand was pushed aside by another figure, his once inner hollow. The hollow grabbed Yuki and started to rush away from Margin. "His not Margin...." He spoke, continuing to run, afraid that he might catch them. "What?" Yuki asked, confused to whatever it is happening. "I...Don't know what your saying.." The voice coming from Yuki mouth was mixed with her emotion of fear and sadness, its like the Margin she just saw was a pure monster, an evil, destruction-seeking monster. "Ofcourse you don't....That Margin you just saw wasn't him... Its....Its... Its some unexplainable force...The other being inside Margin's soul besides me." Yuki gripped on the hollow's shirt, its been a long time she had saw Hollow Margin, but it sure was in a rather bad time. Her eyes continued to let drops of tears flow out of it, her emotions was too much to handle. For years, her relationship with the hollow whom she shared with Margin's body a while back hasn't rusted one bit. He was still her crying shoulder, he was still her friend. "I'm sorry.." The hollow layed Yuki on the ground, they were far enough from Margin. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it...I'm sorry for letting you see this madness..." The hollow kneeled down, his head on floor level. "Stop that..It wasn't your fault.. Stand up will you? Your making me feel less confident of myself..." Yuki tried to show a smile, but her teary eyes won't hide what she truly feels right now. "I will... I surely will... I'll knock Margin out of it... I'll pull him together again... I will... I surely will bring him back for you, Yuki." The words coming from the hollow's mouth was full of confidence, he had to make sure he'll live up with the statement he just gave. "We have to finish this before...Asuka comes back from her training... I don't want her to see her father like this.." Yuki looked at the other way, she knows it'll break Asuka's heart if she'll know of this event about her father. The hollow nodded and clutched his fist as he left with a blink of an eye, going towards Margin's direction. Yuki looked worried as she lost sight of the hollow, facing Margin was no easy task but she decided not to follow, believing that she'll simply be an obstruction. "Be safe.." As the hollow reached his destination, the city was already destroyed to the point that no single life form can be seen. He saw corpses of humans, and a few shinigamis. "So it reached them...No wonder.." Not a few minutes before he finally saw Margin, sitting on a pile of dead humans. "They're so boring...They can't even fight back...all they do is squeel and cry and shout....Just noise for my poor ears." The hollow stared at him, not a hint of fear entering his eyes, his ready to fight... to the death. "ohh..Those eyes... There's something different bout them right now.. What? Did the sight of your crush inspire you? That's not like you...Brother.." The hollow appeared right in front of Margin, ready to stomp him. Margin raised his arm, and the two clash! Yuki quickly got to her house. Being that her mind is not working properly, she forgot to use her keys and destroyed the front door instead. She got to her cellphone and contacted every possible person that could help. "Shade's not available... This is really not my best day..." On the other end of the region, explosions occur, wide arcs of energy destroyed most of the place, and flames can never escape the eyes of any obsever from afar. As the thick smoke that covered the place faded away, the image of Margin holding the once inner hollow by the throat was seen. "Your pathetic.." Margin said, with a rather disappointed tone. He threw the hollow aside, whom apparently was knocked unconscious or was killed. He jumped up in the highest ground on the area, and with the top of his voice; "'SHINIGAMIS! HOLLOWS! ARRANCARS! VIZARDS! DEMONS! WHATEVER PATHETIC SPECIES YOU BELONG! I CALL YOU ALL! HEAR MY VOICE AS I DECLARE WAR ON THIS BORING LAND! STOP ME IF YOU CAN! I'LL MAKE SURE ALL OF YOUR DEATH WOULD BE AS GRAND I COULD!" '''The echoing sound of Margin's voice reached even the near cities miles away from the city he just destroyed, alarming both humans and other races. From where he was standing, he glared at the ruins and grinned, waiting for anyone who might challenge him. -End- (''Pls leave a message in my talk page if you want to participate in anyway on this arc ^_^ thank you! Lone Black Garuga 13:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC))